


Behind the Jump Cut

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [39]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: "That's too accurate."-Dan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Tumblr: 
> 
> a-talking-trashbag: "Ok so you know how in the first episode of the sims where they take dils shirt of the change his stomach and stuff and when the do it dils like Super buff and Dan says "that's way to accurate"? Okay remake that scene where Dan says that and Phil's like"prove it" all seductively and stuff and I trust you can take it from there"

They’re finally sitting down to record their first episode of the Sims 4. Phil’s been babbling about all things Sims all week and Dan’s at the end of his rope. If he has to hear about how customizable the furniture can be, he’s going to scream.  

The video is progressing nicely. They’ve had some quality banter and after a slightly slow start, they are finally making progress. They’ve combined their faces and have moved on to making the body. A super buff physic appears as soon as they click on the button. They both stumble over their words in an attempt to come up with something witty to say. Dan gets there first.

“That’s too accurate. That’s what we both look like topless.” Dan says in an attempt to be cheeky. Phil turns towards him.

“Is that so?” he asks with a smirk. Dan turns towards him.

“Yeah. Don’t you think so?” he asks, trying to keep their banter going.

“I think you should prove it.” Phil says with a serious expression and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You really want me to take my shirt off? We’re making a video. That would be way too distracting for everyone.” Dan reasons.

“Who says everyone would see it? I’ll edit it out. You should prove it to me.” Phil says, his voice dropping low. Dan bites his lip. His fingers twirl with the hem of his shirt. Phil’s eyes zero on Dan’s movement.

Dan moves his hand to the nape of his neck and pulls his shirt over his head. Phil’s eyes hungrily roam the semi pale expanse of Dan’s torso. Dan fight’s the urge to cover himself up.

Phil swivels in his chair and turns Dan’s so they’re facing each other. He slowly trails his fingertips lightly down Dan’s chest. He takes one of his nipple between two of his fingertips and rolls it. Dan bucks his hips and his hands come down to grip the arm rests of the office chair.

“Mhmm.” Dan hums. Phil stands up and pulls Dan with him so that they tumble onto the couch. Phil lays down flat and settles Dan on top of him.

“Have I told you lately how great you look?” Phil whispers. Dan shakes his head. Phil runs his hands up Dan’s chest, over his shoulders, and down his arms before linking their hands together.

“You’re so handsome. You should walk around shirtless more often. I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you.” Phil states. His voice is a low, flirtatious whisper. A light blush spreads across Dan’s cheeks.

“That would be an awful thing.” Dan whispers. Phil tilts his head to the side and shoots Dan a confused look.

“Why would it be a bad thing?” he asks. Dan chuckles.

“If you couldn’t keep your hands off me, we would never be able to get anything done.” Dan says. Phil thinks for a moment before chuckling.

“True, but it would be fun though.” Phil reasons with a wishful, faraway voice. Dan rolls his eyes, nods, and leans down to kisses Phil. Their lips press together gently at first, then Phil’s hand cups the back of Dan’s head and presses their lips more firmly together.

Dan nibbles on Phil’s lower lip and he gasps. He uses the opportunity to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Phil squirms against Dan and moans into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, Phil works his mouth down Dan’s neck. He leaves wet, open mouth kisses in his wake.

“I want you to ride me.” Phil whispers against Dan’s neck.

“No lube.” Dan murmurs between clenched teeth. Phil chuckles before leaning slightly over the side. After a bit of fumbling, he eases himself back onto the sofa holding a bottle of lube in his hand. Dan stares wide eyed at the object and Phil chuckles at his reaction.

“Why do you have that here? Were you planning this?” Dan questions, his eyes narrowed into beady points.

“I needed it for some ultra private time a few weeks ago and I left it in here. I was hoping I would be able to use it on you, but I didn’t think it would be this soon.” Phil explains. Dan rolls his eyes and chuckles before leaning down to firmly kiss Phil’s lips.

Keeping their lips connected, Phil sits up and tries to remove his shirt. It bunches around his armpits and he breaks the kiss with a frustrated groan. Dan giggles and shifts his body down Phil’s legs, starting to remove his pants. Phil pulls the offending shirt over his head and flings it off into the room.

He digs his heels into the couch and shimmies his body to help rid himself of his restricting pants. Dan flings it across the tiny room, only to have it land on one of the office chairs. He makes quick work of shedding his own pants before climbing back onto Phil’s lap. Phil shifts slightly before settling Dan comfortably into his lap.

Dan snatches the bottle from Phil’s grasp and pops it open. He drizzles the liquid onto his fingers before shutting the cap and letting the bottle fall to the carpet with a muffled thud. He shifts forward on his knees and slides his hand back to his entrance.

Phil watches with fascination as Dan stretches himself open. He usually does it for him, but he’ll never give up the opportunity to watch Dan do it himself. The tiny whimpers and the look of pleasure that graces Dan’s face is something Phil just can’t get enough of.

Dan removes his fingers and covers Phil’s cock with the excess lube. It’s just slightly under enough, but it will fine. The bottle is just far enough out of their reach that they can’t be bothered with it. He grips the base of Phil’s dick  and positions the head right against his entrance.

Phil can feel the flutters of Dan’s hole against his tip and grips Dan’s hips tightly in order to prevent himself from thrusting up into him. Slowly, Dan sinks down Phil’s length. The slightly lack of lube creates the perfect amount of friction and it stretches him in the best way.

Their collective moans ring through the room as their bodies flush against one another and Dan waits a moment before moving. His weight shifts as he quickly moves up and down. His hands are on either side of Phil’s head as leverage. Phil’s fingers grip tightly to Dan’s hips moving his arms up and down pumping Dan on his cock.

“God Phil. Yes!” Dan throws his head back and cries. He’s still bouncing, shifting slightly to ensure that Phil hits his spot.

“Dan. God Dan. You’re so tight. God.” Phil babbles, his grip getting tighter.

“Mhmm…Phil….” Dan moans.

“Harder baby. Fuck yourself harder.” Phil grits out. Dan speeds up his movements, slamming harder down onto Phil. The slap of skin echoes throughout the room, mingling with their moans and cries of pleasure.

“Close Phil. Touch me please.” Dan begs. Phil grips Dan’s length and starts to move his hand.

“So close baby.” Phil moans. Dan tightens as he reaches the peak of his high.

“Phil!” Dan moans. His cock twitches in Phil’s palm as his cum paints Phil’s chest.

“Dan!” Phil cries as he roughly fucks himself up and cums deep inside of Dan. They move themselves through their orgasms slowly, not ready to let go of their highs just yet.

Phil looks up at Dan and smiles softly at the sight above him. Dan’s hair is wild, his eyes are wide and bright, and a faint pink is spread over his cheeks. Phil giggles and caresses Dan’s cheek gently before pulling him in for a kiss.

“I love you.” Phil murmurs against Dan’s lips.

“I love you too.” Dan replies after they’ve broken their kiss.

“Get off me please. You’re squishing me.” Phil says.

“Way to ruin the moment there Phil.” Dan says with a laugh. He pulls himself off of Phil and helps him up.

They gather their clothes before shuffle downstairs and spend about an hour putting themselves back together. They need to make it look like they hadn’t been up to nefarious activities and exactly the same as they did in the start of the video. Lucky for them, they’re filming at night so they can control the lighting. The camera had caught the start of their activities before it stopped recording, luckily for them.

They recorded the rest of the video without incident. Dan went through it with Phil’s cum slowly seeping its way out of his ass. Phil kept to his word and cut the whole thing out. All that’s left is a jump cut that only they know the true meaning behind.


End file.
